thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Worrier to Warrior
Plot Henry is an engine that often worries over things. He's gotten past worrying over trivial things like chicken pox, but nonetheless, he still gets worried about things from time to time. One of the major fears that Henry has is heights. Even when he first came to Sodor, he had a fear of climbing Gordon's Hill. ______________________________________________ Henry stalled as he looked up at the hill, and cringed. Edward puffed alongside him, frowning. "What's wrong, Henry?" he asked, "Aren't your goods supposed to be at Vicarstown?" "Well... yes," said Henry meekly, "But... Uh..." Henry looked up the hill and winced. Edward, catching Henry's meaning, smiled warmly. "Ah, I see. A fear of heights, I presume." "M-maybe... I'm sorry, Edward. This is so embarrassing..." "Now, now, don't beat yourself about it. We all have our own fears. I can puff up with you if you'd like," Edward suggested. Henry smiled weakly. "I suppose that would help... Thank you, Edward." Edward and Henry whistled together as they slowly puffed up the hill. "Just don't look down," Edward said wisely as Henry nearly made it to the top. Henry gasped at the view and halted for a second. "Wow... This is beautiful! I can see the coast from here!' Edward grinned. "Feeling better?" "Yes... I think I am," said Henry with growing confidence. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Since then, Henry's fear of heights has been kept in check, which is why he is able to cross high bridges, like the Sodor Suspension Bridge. However, if the height is high enough, he will start to panic. Unfortunately, this can make him an easy target for a certain few engines. Henry was waiting in the yard one day, by order of the Fat Controller. "I wonder what he wants," Henry thought, just as Diesel rolled up alongside him. "What's wrong, Old Square Wheels? Are you afraid of the rain?" he cackled. Henry snorted. "That insult is dated by many a decade, Diesel. And for the record, the weather forecast today is perfectly sunny." "Well, why else are you being lazy, and not doing some actual work? We Diesels would certainly get the job done much faster." "I don't even know what my job is supposed to be. The Fat Controller ordered me to wait here," retorted Henry. "Pfft, that's completely useless. He probably wants a proper engine like BoCo to handle the work instead." A short but effective whistle from Hiro cut Diesel's taunting short as the large Japanese engine backed beside Henry. "Diesel, get lost! You're upsetting Henry." Diesel gulped; he learned from experience that Hiro knew how to keep things in order. "Scaredy engine!" the Class 08 fumed as he raced away. Hiro sighed. "That Diesel doesn't know when to give up... You alright, Henry?" "Oh, I'm quite fine, but thank you Hiro," replied Henry. "Ha, glad to hear it!" The conversation ended as Winston drove up, skidding to a pleasant stop. "Ah, Henry and Hiro. I'm sure you're wondering why I summoned you." "Well, of course, sir," replied Hiro. "Well, I need the both of you to deliver a long train to Peel Godred. They need supplies to prepare for an upcoming windstorm," the stout gentleman said. "But sir, isn't that on a branch line?" Hiro asked. "I know, but don't worry - I've strengthened all the branch lines with stronger track, to hold big engines. That includes the Peel Godred branch." "I see, sir. Where are the supplies?" "They're all at Tidmouth. Someone should be shunting them right now." "Thank you, sir. We'll be on our way immediately," Hiro finished. The Fat Controller grinned. "Thank you, Hiro. Come along, Winston." Winston drove away, as Henry frowned. Hiro looked over, confused. "Are you sure you are alright, Henry? You look... scared. Was it what Diesel said?" Henry was snapped from his psyche. "Oh, uh... Not really, Hiro. Just... thinking." Hiro narrowed his eyes. "I see... You listened to what the Fat Controller said, right?" "Of course. Off we go now, Hiro," said Henry hastily and he rushed out to the main station. Hiro began to think that something suspicious was going on with Henry, but he didn't want to make him uncomfortable, so he decided to not ask him about it. He whistled and charged after Henry. "Hey, wait for me, Henry!" Soon, Henry and Hiro arrived at Tidmouth Station. Henry gawked at the sight of all the trucks that were being shunted. "Who on Earth shunted all these trucks?" Henry spluttered, "And how are we gonna pull all of them?" "I can answer both questions," said a certain Great Western engine. Henry was shocked to find Duck reversing after shunting the brakevan into place. "Duck?! You shunted this?" "Indeed I did," grinned Duck, "I am a big tank engine. Though I must admit, that did sap a lot of energy." "And the second question?" "There's a reason why there are two of you...!" "Oh," said Henry sheepishly, "How about... you take the lead, Hiro?" Hiro frowned. "Are you sure, Henry? Shen Valley has a beautiful view." "Oh, uh... of course. You shall have the honor," Henry said hastily as he backed down onto the trucks. Hiro's suspicions deepened; something about Shen Valley was making Henry uneasy, but he wasn't sure what, and he still considered it rude to ask him. "Well... alright then Henry. Off we go!" Hiro and Henry's loud whistles chorused through the station as they charged out into the countryside. "Good luck!" called out Duck. Henry and Hiro approached Shen Valley. A pang of fear ran through his boiler as they started to pass through the trees. Hiro, however, was much more relaxed. He sighed deeply as they rushed through the valley. "Ah, this is just like Japan! So enchanting!" "Right... enchanting..." Henry muttered. Characters * Edward * Henry * Duck * Hiro * Diesel * The Fat Controller * Gordon (does not speak) * Winston (does not speak) * Murdoch (cameo) * BoCo (mentioned) Locations * Maron * Gordon's Hill * Sodor Suspension Bridge * Tidmouth * Shen Valley * Shen Valley Bridge * Peel Godred * Japan (mentioned) Category:Sodor Adventures Category:Future Releases